Undecided
by Aces Of Spike
Summary: Molly thinks about Invasion right before it starts... I wrote this in about 20 min, so excuse any errors, I just had to get the idea out of my head.


Undecided  
  
Note: Short little something I wrote in about 20 minutes. Couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. Tell me what you think!   
Story is from Molly's perspective. She thinks about what she's going to do at Invasion (WCW vs WWF Pay-Per-View) right before, and during, the show.  
  
I'm sitting here, alone, in my locker room. I've got my own locker room now. Not because I'm the women's champion; not yet anyway. Not because I don't have any family or friends to share a room with either. If anything, I have too many of both. But then, with friends and family like mine, who needs enemies?  
  
I should probably explain.  
  
I've always been the peace-maker, the mediator. For instance, whenever Crash and Hardcore would have a fight, I would always be the one to get them to cool down. When my grandma fought with my daddy over how we should be raised, I was the one to remind them both that wasn't what Ma would've wanted. That was pretty hard; they were both strong-willed people. I thought that was as bad as any fight could get.  
  
But then WCW happened. ECW happened.  
  
There is no middle ground. I'm either with them or against them, they say. How can I be against my own cousins? I've fought Crash, yes; but that was just one match, five minutes in eternity. We've fought before. He'll forget it soon enough. But this… this waiting, it feels like an eternity. For all of us. All of them are waiting for me to make up my mind.  
  
How can I?  
  
How can I fight against the love of my life, Spike? Even when our relatives put us in a ring together and told us to fight, we wouldn't. That turned out to be one of the best nights of my life; Spike kissed me for the first time. Somehow, I don't think this is going to turn out the same way. But I thought that would be the last time we would be in that situation, against each other. And it still might be.  
  
If I choose the ECW/WCW over the WWF.  
  
That's not the only reason I should join them. I used to be in WCW, you know. I had two other aliases then: Mona and Miss Madness. Do you know how long I've been friends with Stacey and Torrie? Even after I was fired, we kept in touch. When I first thought Torrie was defecting to the WWF, I was so excited. We talked before she went to see Vince, you know. I'm the one who told her not to be cheap, to think of Linda. Torrie got a strange look on her face and said I was right, and she was going to go talk to Linda. Little did I know where that was headed. I'm glad she did it though. Vince McMahon completely deserved it. Still, it doesn't make things any easier.  
  
I talked to Torrie and Stacey earlier tonight. The asked if they could count on me in the bra and panties match. They said once a WCW star, always a WCW star. I wonder if they're right.  
  
And of course, there's Spike. Right now, he's sided with his brothers again. They've welcomed him back to the family. They're especially happy that I haven't joined them. But Spike… he still wants me to defect. Best of both worlds. He says even if I don't, he'll still love me, and we'll be together no matter what. But how can he? He said it himself: there's no middle ground.  
  
I love Spike, and I would do anything, ANYTHING, for him. And I know he feels the same way about me. I know if I asked him, he would come back to the WWF. But I know better than to try. The WWF Superstars are already pissed at him for leaving. And if he betrayed his brothers one more time, there'd be no going back.  
  
So it's decided. I'm with the WCW/ECW.  
  
But the WCW dropped me like a hot potato. Why should I go back. The WWF helped me when I needed it, and brought me back into wrestling. Where would I be without them?  
  
And what about Lita? When I first got here, Lita was the one to show me the ropes. True, there's my cousin Crash, but after I helped him in the ring, he couldn't be seen with me too much; he still had to be one of the guys. So Lita introduced me to everyone, and she gave me the info on everything that had been going on before I had come. How could I interfere with any match Lita is in and betray her? Hell, Lita believes in the cause so much, she's fighting with Trish. *Trish*! I don't really like or dislike her… I mean, we used to have a rivalry, but that's died out now… but do you have any idea how much Lita *hates* Trish? Just by doing that… well, I couldn't stab Lita in the back like that.  
  
And then there's my cousins. True, they've disowned me, and as mad as I am about that, I still love them. This could be my chance to bring the family back together. The Holly cousins, like it was when I first came.  
  
But it'll never be like that again.  
  
And of course, what about the Dudley Boyz? Bubbah and D-Von… I don't think they care what side I'm on, as long as they could put me through a table. I know Spike would do his best to protect me, but he can't be there *ALL* the time. It might be better if I just stay as far away from them as possible.  
  
Where do my loyalties lie? I can't even answer that question. As I rise from my seat, the chair squeak in the otherwise empty locker room. I stand up and glance in the mirror. I'm ready to get in the ring and do something tonight. But what? For who?  
  
Even as I walk out to the ring, my head held high, I still don't know. Even as the tag-team match stops completely, I still don't know. Torrie and Lita are both staring at me, still ready to fight, but each have a pleading look in their eyes, directed at me. They see that perpetual smile that I wear. Each one thinks it's for them. One of them is wrong. But which one?  
  
I can see Spike watching from one side of the entrance ramp; my cousin Crash is on the other side. Spike gives me a look that lets me know no matter what I say, he still loves me. Oh God, I hope he means it. Crash lets me know in his own funny way that if I join him, all is forgiven. Maybe he'll forgive me anyway.   
Even then, with the entire world staring at me, waiting to see what side I choose…  
  
I still don't know.  



End file.
